


Captain and Vice Dynamic

by Readerofallanimefanfic1



Series: Best way to train [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Dumbification, Hints of a knife/blood kink, If You Squint - Freeform, Kageyama would be ashamed, Long foreplay, M/M, Mommy Kink, Painplay, Pet Names, Predator/Prey, Rimming, Slightly - Freeform, The very bad use of Milk, dick stepping, dry fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofallanimefanfic1/pseuds/Readerofallanimefanfic1
Summary: Bokuto is what everyone calls a great fearless leader though there is one person who could disagree.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Best way to train [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034697
Kudos: 11





	Captain and Vice Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emotrash997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotrash997/gifts).



> I think I did a pretty good job although I did kinda lose the Volleyball aspect it's still close enough. Also I did not think I'd go so far as to almost going deeper then 3k. This is the short edited version. *lol* But I do hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Akaashi Keji.

Something about the first time he saw him it scent a chill down his spine; when he spoke he froze.

“My name is Akaashi Keji, a first year student from Mori Junior High. Back in my old middle school I played setter and I’d love to continue if you’ll let me.” He took a bow then stepped back in line. From there Koutarou knew one thing; Akaashi Keji unlocked something deep inside of him that would never be put back in.

“Don’t pout Bokuto it’s just a practice game even if you don’t score 500 points you're still our ace of Fukurodani so stop pouting and get your head back in the game.”

Komi was right. First things first it was this was just a stupid practice match against Datekou and their stupid iron wall. If only Akaashi would stop being mean and set him the ball when he calls for it then he would let it go. The whole game. NOT. A. SINGLE. SET.

“Akaashi you didn’t set to him,” Konoha whispers in the club room.

“I know,” he says simply.

“Why not? You know how he gets when you don’t set to him he’s practically-”

“I’ll handle it Komi-san no need to worry about it.”

“Oh well okay if you’re sure you can handle it by yourself,” Komi says.

“Please trust me with this,” he bows, walking over to the two toned captain.

“Bokuto-san take a walk with me?” The older boy flinched at the sound of his voice but then nodded soon after. 

“Um ‘Kaashi?”

“Yes Bokuto-san?”

“Why didn’t you set to me today? Did I do somethin’ to I don’t know, upset you? Maybe?” Akaashi chuckled lightly giving Bokuto the chills.

“Did you forget Owlet?” He feins a pout, with his eyes showing an evil gleam.

“You're supposed to fly away from the nest today and I’ll see how long it takes me to find you like a good mother owl and bring you back. You couldn’t really have forgotten about our little play yet have you? If I had set to you today, would you be able to “fly” as far as you can?”

“...But ‘Kaashi one set couldn’t hurt. You left me high and dry out there,” he whined.

“I know but when am I one to ever take anything to risk, Owlet? Plus I wanted to start right after practice, so are you ready?” It was a simple question that they used to start any that demanded them be separate without that constant support. The only thing allowed on them was a phone in case something happens or a color changed.

“Yes,” he said determinedly, but Akaashi raised a brow.

“Who?”

“M’sorry. Yes Mommy,” he says with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Good now give me your bag and I’ll give you a 15 minute head start.” 

“Okay got it,” Bokuto rushes, flinging his bags off his shoulder and handing them off to Akaashi. He turns to run off but Akaashi holds his sleeve.

“Try to make this fun Owlet. Go to a safe place where Mommy will really have to look to find you.” Akaashi says placing a kiss on his arm before walking in the opposite direction.

“15 minutes Owlet that’s all you get.” Bokuto ran across the street and kept on running.

15 minutes never seemed to be as long as taking a test then it was running away from Akaashi. It was scary the way Akaashi set everything up for Bokuto like he knew where he was going to be before he did. The way he made him feel like he was genuinely endangered when he was found.The way Akaashi always set up the game so that he’d be the one on top.This time for sure Bokuto would win. He had a 15 minute head start and all weekend if Akaashi allowed for a longer scene. There was no doubt in his mind that win.

Akaashi walks to his house in passing the empty school building before turning the corner and walks straight a couple of blocks before stopping at his house. He knew he made the right choice not setting to Bokuto judging by the way he ran off. Hoped that Bokuto would prove to be a good game this time. Bokuto knew that he didn’t like short hunts. They made him particularly upset and Bokuto never liked when he was truly angry. He had to punish him for it. That thought made him smile particularly. The bruises he’d sport all over. Akaashi even held the thought of using his newest knife just for the sake of painting something on Bokuto’s body.

It was something they both knew that no one else did. Akaashi was scary and Bokuto loved being scared. The true feeling of being safely in danger. Bokuto never knew when Akaashi would strike. Akaashi never knew how Bokuto would react.

Bokuto thought his lungs would have collapsed by now. He’s been running for 20 minutes now and each step he seconded guessed. Akaashi was looking for him now so now would be the best time to hide anywhere; somewhere. He just couldn’t be found now. Akaashi hated short games. His phone buzzed and he stopped to check the text.

‘Mommy’s looking for you Owlet.’ 

‘Don’t tell me you're on K street by your favorite meat bun store.’ 

Bokuto’s ricocheted in his chest. 20 minutes of running and he led him straight to his doom. The convenient store on K street.

‘I think you better run.’

He may not have said it to his face but Bokuto heard the message he had to get out of there or he was going to get caught. He sprinted off across the street pushing past anyone that got in his way with a short apology. Akaashi was going to find him. He was going to be punished and usually that wasn’t a terrible thing- bad yes, but not terrible. He did it to scare him and it was working. Pure fear and adrenaline was what he was working on.

Akaashi chuckled, kicking a stone. He stood in front of the Fukurodani school gate. So it was a little white lie. That still didn’t take away the fact that it was true. Just a little trick to get his blood pumping and there was nothing wrong with that. Bokuto even encouraged it just for a simple fright of the unknown. That’s what Akaashi loved most about this. The big strong captain of theirs was afraid of him. Pure fear when he looked in his eyes during serious scenes. Akaashi made his way following where Bokuto once stepped. If he wasn’t planning to lose he’d have 5 hours to find Bokuto.

He couldn’t run anymore. He wasn’t even in the same neighborhood anymore. He could run home but his parents were there and they would want to know why he looked like he was being chased. He was, but he couldn’t let them know that or they might call the cops. But a friend. That could work; Kuroo could let him hide until the 5 hours were up and then rub it in Akaashi’s face that he won. He liked that plan way more than aimlessly running around the streets of Tokyo. Looking around he saw that he was close. He really didn’t want to run but he didn’t want to be caught either.

3hrs left.

“Kuroo let-let me in! You gotta open your door please!” He nearly begged. Akaashi was smart. Who knew if he was already on his way?

“I’m comin’ jeez.” He heard muffled on the other side of the door.

“Bro?”  
“You gotta let me hide in your place,” he doesn’t wait for an answer. He plows over Kuroo and makes his way inside.

“What’s wrong with you hiding from the police?” He jokes.

“Worse,” Bokuto says, speeding around the house closing the shades to all the windows.

“What’s worse than being chased by the cops?”

“Being chased by Akaashi,” he whispered under his breath, low enough so that he wouldn’t hear.

“Have you seen or talked to Akaashi today by any chance, like at all?”

“Yeah he called about an hour ago asking if he could come over. He should be here any minute now. Why?”

“Shit shit shit shit shit shit! Don’t tell him I’m here-”

“What’s going on Bo? Did you two get into a fight?”

“No, I just need a place to hide. Your room closet is big enough right? Yeah,” he tried to convince himself. It didn’t work.

Knock. Knock.

“Crap. Look Kuroo whatever you do please don’t tell Akaashi that I’m here.” After his stressed warning he ran to the back of the house and hid in Kuroo’s room closet. 

“Hello Kuroo-san sorry to show up at your house at such short notice but have you seen Bokuto-san here or in the neighborhood in general.” 

“No, I haven’t, did something happen to him or…”

“No it’s the opposite, we're playing a game of hide and seek.”

“Game? Of hide and seek is that what this is all about?”

“Huh? Of course it is,” Akaashi smirked to himself.

“He came banging at my door at nearly 7 o’clock at night over an extreme game of hide and seek. I’m going to kill’em.” He mumbled partly to himself.

“Oh then he is here?” Akaashi musses.

“Yeah he’s here in my bedroom closet. When get him, make sure he knows he’s never allowed to hide in my house again for a game of hide and seek. You can let yourself out. I'll lock the door when I get a chance.” Kuroo walked off in a huff, muttering a string of curses with him. Akaashi only bowed before walking to Bokuto’s hiding stop. There was no chance he hadn’t heard what they said, but Bokuto won’t run. Not when he’s already lost.

“Owlet come out now and fly right into Mommy’s arms.” Akaashi cooed. Bokuto jumped. This was it he slowly came out the closet and his eyes bore straight into the floor. Looking at Akaashi wasn’t an option he’d like right now.

“I do believe I said “fly right into Mommy’s arms,” Owlet.” His tone is sharper. Bokuto went straight into Akaashi arms allowing himself to relax as he was brought into a hug.

“You’ve been flying for a long time. You even went into a cat’s den to get away from me. Tell me am I bad Mommy?”

“N-no I was just,” one of Akaashi’s hands slid in between and his hand squeezed his soft dick enjoying feeling it grow in his hands.

“Eek!”

“You just what?” He says putting a little more pressure. 

“I just wanted the game to be fun for you that’s all.” Akaashi makes a ticked noise but doesn't voice it.  
“Lay your back against the floor and spread your legs,” Akaashi commanded.

“Here? I don’t think that’s a good idea what if Kuroo-”

Akaashi snatches his face and pry his jaw open, “I don’t remember asking you what you think Owlet. Just follow Mommy’s instruction you’re not that good at thinking anyway. That’s why you come to me; your Mommy. Now do as I say and lay your back against the floor and spread your legs for me nice and wide.” Bokuto follows his instruction quickly trying to avoid possible punishment when they get home.

“You look so beautiful like this, under me. Spread nice and wide for me to do whatever I want.” Akaashi takes his foot and hovers it just over the straining bulge. Bokuto whines and tries to buck his hips up but Akaashi tuts, placing his foot back on the floor.

“I won Owlet. That means we go at my pace or not at all. We could be here all night but eventually Kuroo-san will want his room back. Maybe he could have a show before he goes to bed. Let him see how cute you look when you're scared. Hm?”

“M’just for Mommy eyes.” Akaashi smiles, breaking play for a moment before he slips his mask back on. For the cute comment Akaashi decides that Boukto deserved a little something. He lifted his foot and lightly grinded his foot into the leaking bulge. Bokuto let out a high keen his hips flinching upwards to keep the pressure. Akaashi let’s him rocking his foot to the slow pace he allowed Bokuto to keep.

“Ngh- Mommy please, I need you please. I’ll be good, so good, the best for you and I’ll hit your spot as much as you want,” he begs and it was a good offer but:

“I’m going in you tonight so I can feed that dumb hole of yours like Mommy is suppost to do. Now I wanna take you face down ass up.” The pressure from his foot disappeared, Bokuto whined depreatly to get it back but Akaashi gave him no such help. “Strip,” Akaashi demands.

“Perfect,” Akaashi sighs, spanking it in quick recession watching the way it jiggled. His impact bounced off the walls of the room along Bokuto’s whines.

“Mommy please, it hurts.”

“You can take it,” he says soothing the blossoming marks with his tongue. ‘Accidently’ letting his tongue lick the strip of his ass. Bokuto sighs arching his back lower presenting his ass higher for Akaashi. He takes the offer and eats Bokuto earnestly. Biting and sucking dark marks to contrast against his pale skin. Akaashi basks in the moment of the sounds Bokuto’s making under him. He was loud. There was no change, Kuroo hadn’t heard them by now, he was just actively staying away. Good because the way Bokuto shouts as Akaashi pushes in his finger dry would have done it anyway. 

“Mommy I’m sorry. So sorry please take it out, Mommy,” Bokuto cries even though he pushes back on the finger to take more in.

“Which one is it? Out or in?” He wondered out loud, adding in another dry finger to scissor. It was a hard fit but that’s what he liked most about Bokuto. It was always worth it. He pressed his tongue back in fucking it along with his fingers.

“I think I’m going go cum Mommy. Ah- don’t stop, please don’t stop.” He stopped pulling out his fingers and his tongue. 

“You’re going to cum on my dick so hold on.” Akaashi gets up from off knees and goes straight to the night stand picking up a clear bottle dripping it’s contents on himself. Rubbing it smoothly on his dick he made his way back to a surprisingly quiet Bokuto.

“Owlet tell me what color your leaves are?”

“Green. I just- I need you so bad I can’t-” Bokuto was on the verge of tears jutting his ass more as if that would make Akaashi get in him faster. To his surprise it worked. Akaashi caught his hips in a death grip with one hand and used his other to shove cock to hilt inside Bokuto. His hands scrambled to grip the carpet as Akaashi rocked him with each thrust.

“Th-thank you… so so much. You stretch me so much Mommy, please hit my spot it feels good when you do,” he begs shamelessly.

“It’s okay Mommy will take care of you Owlet.” Akaashi changes the angle of his hips, pistoning them to where he knows is Bokuto’s favorite spot. He brutally attacks the other prostate relishing in the way he let’s out gurgled screams of “Mommy,” “please” and “thank you.” Bokuto clenched tightly around Akaashi, milking him as he tried to get him to cum faster.

“Do you want my milk? Shit- Mommy will give it all to you just be good for me Owlet and wait for me to cum,” Akaashi’s thrust gets sporadic and sloppy hitting Bokuto with a force harder than the last. He cums with a muffled shout filling Bokuto with everything he had. Then he reached under him and gave a few hard tugs on Bokuto before his cock sprayed out making a mess out of both of them.

“Can you hold yourself for a little bit longer?” The coldness in his voice was gone.

“Yes Mommy,” Bokuto slurred, propping himself up with shaky limbs. Akaashi hums as he carefully pulls out.

“Clench yourself don’t let anything drip.” Akaashi reached over to where he dropped off his pants and grabbed out a fluffy plug.

“Okay now relax,” he slowly wedged the plug in, flicking it lightly when it was at the base.

“We’re done,” he said softly and chuckled as Bokuto fell punctuating his sentence. He got up himself from the floor and looked at the mess. Sighing he opened the door almost missing the tray by the door. Cleaning supplies, a damp rag, a bottle of water and a note. He picked up the note first reading it’s contenced.

‘You guys were inexcusable loud and you slapped skin in my room. Hopefully not on my bed though the carpet is kinda worse. Just use what’s there to clean up and I left a rag and a bottle of water for Bo. When you're done you're free to stay, I’m next door if you need me. Also ‘Owlet,’ really?’  
He signed the letter with a paw print. Akaashi looked back at the stuff and smiled. He picked up the rag first, cleaning both himself and Bokuto with it. Then he proceeded to help him to Kuroo’s bed before getting himself in the mindset to clean the stain they left on his floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Kuroo ;-;


End file.
